Have A Little Faith
by RosePetalTea
Summary: Ginny is getting a little frustrated at Luna's flightiness but is there something more? Challenge Story. Luna/Ginny. Rated M for sexual content and cursing


**A/N:** Okay so not heavily edited and the challenge was:

**Pairing:** Luna/Ginny

**Prompt:** Random-Diagon Alley

I only had an hour to write it so here we go I've never done this pairing before or read it either!

**Have a Little Faith**

The streets were crowded in Diagon Alley as usual and Ginny was pulling Luna along making sure they could at least get to their meeting on time. They had been together for now several years, after finding out they both enjoyed women more than man. It was an odd coincidence but they were ready to make the final step in their relationship. Ginny was tired she had just gotten back from another game the night before. Luna was excited to find a different place but every decision they had made it was never locked in. Ginny was getting weary of having no plans for their marriage. It had been 6 months since their engagement and there was no date in site.

"Ginny, hold on there was a flyer over there!" Luna stopped making Ginny pull back. She looked back at her golden hair beauty.

"Yes?" Her eyebrow quirked.

"There is some festival going on, that's why it's crowded." She walked over there peering at the flyer.

It had a picture that reflected what they could see a crowd of witches and wizards but there were different colors going off and it seemed as if it was a party.

_1__st__ Annual Marketplace Fest_

"We should go, I've been hearing the nargles talk of different fests all over the country. Maybe there will be something we can get for tonight?" She smiled at Ginny and batted her eyes playfully.

Ginny had really wanted to shop in some of her favorite stores and see if they could set up a few appointment later on for their momentous day that was still not set in stone. Luna had said she would feel when the right day was, but it wasn't yet. For the past couple of weeks it had put a strain on their relationship but Ginny had just thrown herself in to practice and games, letting Luna ponder. The red head couldn't ever let Luna not have what she wanted. It was a vice and virture because the bewildered girl always found something new that Ginny would never had seen. In the end she knew they would both enjoy it and so smiled and kissed her slightly on the cheek. "Let's go."

Luna smiled pulling Ginny now as she skipped off toward the masses that were a few shop fronts down. Diagon Alley had been re-built but there was more color, it had been a decision on the Ministry's part to help elevate moods. It was rough the first year and now three years after the war the world was completely new. Luna and Ginny were happily in their relationship and they had retained their old friends, gained new ones. As the entered the many different witches and wizards they found a full courtyard of people showcasing their skills and wares. From wands, menagerie of animals to wares from exotic places. Luna's eyes were bright with all the different colors and the animals from places she had never been to. Ginny was looking at different wares; there were even some qudditch items she was going to have to take a closer look at. As the moved through the mass of people she thought she saw people she knew. Was the Hermione reading a book over in the corner? No it was just another woman with messy hair and a book. Ginny laughed it off and kept her focus on Luna.

Luna pulled her around talking to different people and seeing all the wondrous products, most handmade. It became more and more centered on Luna talking with new people talking shop about rare gems, different places and when Ginny would try to interject they would seem to run over her words and keep on going. There was another person that looked oddly like Harry, but he wouldn't had been out here in the open with all the press. She turned back to the shopkeeper and Luna they were still talking. Her anger was starting to boil over. Fists were flexing and she needed space.

"I'll be back." With a quick kiss on Luna's cheek, she moved away from her.

Not wanting to be around anyone she quickly moved away and kept going until she found her self at the edge of Diagon alley. There weren't that many people and she looked around. The colors were garish to her, too bright, she didn't want to be here and rather they could be moving their lives on. The war had stuck on to Ginny the most out of the two and she still had nightmares seeing her dead brother's face then waking up screaming. Luna had always comforted her. Ginny kept walking. This was her cycle and she kept thinking about how if they could just keep moving forward then everything would get better. Another person popped out and it looked like Ron. There weren't that many red heads in England and most of them oddly was related to her. She stalked over.

"What are you doing here Ron?" She asked the man.

"Hmm?" A man turned around who oddly looked like Ron but wasn't. Ginny shook her head in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry sir. Excuse me." Ginny walked away rubbing her temples.

She took in her surroundings a little more clearly. Going along the shop area there was fabric strung across and lights floating about lighting up the area as the area started to darken. None of the shops were open, which was odd it was still early and on a normal Monday. The people were starting the thin and the market place that she could see was become sparse but there was no clue as to where Luna was. She normally stuck out. Ginny took a closer look and saw there were chair propped up near the storefronts linning them. She never remember them being there. Then from out of one of the alleys Luna came out. She was in a simple white gown that had butterflies flitting across and her hair was pulled back elegantly but simple. There were small fireflies flying all around. She smiled at Ginny's bewildered face.

"I thought today would be perfect." She pressed a kiss to Ginny's lips softly.

"Take this." She pressed small box in her hand. "Fred helped me. Just press the green button."

Ginny looked at the box in her hand. It was simple except for a small green button and held the Weasley's symbol. She pressed the button that was now wet. She was crying. Looking down she saw that her own clothes had turned into the perfect gowned. It was an A-line dress, cream ivory and had a red sash that wrapped around her torso. It was tight on the top and then flared out at the bottom. It was just what she wanted. She quickly kissed Luna passionately not being able to hold back.

"Excuse me, but can we save that for afterward?" It was Harry's voice.

He stood there in his formal clothing smiling cheekily. "I'm supposed to be casting the binding spell on you two love birds."

Ginny looked at him tears streaming but she had a biggest smile on her face, this was the happiest moment of her life. Behind him there stood her family, Hermione, Neville, and few other old classmates, members of her quidditch team, Luna's family and a few of her co-workers. She nodded not being able to speak.

"Thank you." She whispered to Luna.

Luna just smiled looking at Ginny as if she was all in the world.

"Always, but just for you."

The ceremony was over in a few moments and they moved to one of the shops to have the reception, which was more of just a gathering of friends and family with food for everyone. Ginny couldn't believe that her life had final come to this. She was married to Luna and Luna was married to her. They weren't separated for the rest of the night. They danced, ate and enjoyed everyone's company. In the end, they parted from the party and made their way back to their flat.

"I'm sorry it took so long. It was a surprise and I didn't want you to worry about any of the details. Plus it seemed best this way."

Ginny didn't say a word in response and instead kissed her. This quickly led to the bedroom and very nice night for the both of them. Ginny learned she needed to trust Luna much more and to never have doubt.

~ Fin


End file.
